


Stolen Hearts

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Broken Promises, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: A man with a pristine white tuxedo stood over him, grinning as he kicked the discarded pistol away and into the nearby brush. If Natsu didn’t know any better, he would say the dude looked like a goat, but provoking someone who now held the guns was a terrible idea.Then, he locked eyes on her.





	1. Stolen Hearts

“Cough it up, I ain’t got all day!” The man with a mop of pink hair snarled, wagging his Smith and Wesson barrel under the nobleman’s nose. The sun beat down on both of them like an angry mother with a rolling pin, but he had no problem with the heat. The dust getting into his nose whenever he breathed wrong, however, was a problem.

The red bandanna covered most of his lower face from recognition, but his infamy seemed to proceed him. The pudgy little nobleman swallowed thickly, globs of sweat and oil trickling down his paling skin as he stuttered, “Y-You’re Etherious Natsu, the ruthless b-bandit of these parts.”

Without waiting for confirmation, he looked past Natsu, towards the black haired man currently disposing the body of the carriage driver in a rattlesnake’s nest, eyes wide and hazed. “A-And that must be The B-Black Wizard Zeref, Murderer of Towns.”

With a wicked grin, Natsu leered down at his bound prey, using the gun to tap a rhythm he heard in a pub a few towns back on the poor man’s temple. With every downbeat, the captured man whimpered and flinched.

Taunting the prisoner was fun and all, but Natsu had an inkling that a patrol would be along any time now and witness the carnage here. The overturned carriage was his own fault, yes, but the dead steeds and carriage driver was all Zeref’s fault. His brother never really knew how sharp his shooting was: intentional or not.

This interrogation had to hurry up.

“Listen you cur, I want your cash and I want it now! So fork it over before my fingers slip.” To emphasize his seriousness, he pulled the trigger and let a bullet fly past the nobleman’s ear and into the belly of the wagon.

The guy’s eardrum burst and he howled with fresh tears.

“Natsu, keep calm and just grill him. I’ll ride ahead and keep watch. Meet me when you are finished.” His brother called as he returned from his corpse disposal, patting dust off his gloves and rubbing under his nose. “And try not to shoot him before he tells you where his stash is.” The older man added with a dark tone.

The pink haired bandit snorted and rolled his eyes, but his spine still shivered under his older brother’s glare. Zeref was pretty calm most of the time…unless they lost out on a heist. He made a mental note to make sure every last gold piece was collected as to avoid the already souring mood.

“Aye, sir. Count on me.” He murmured mostly to himself, watching as his brother mounted his horse and began to canter away down the dusty trail, leather satchels filled with supplies bounding with every lope.

It wasn’t until Zeref was a cloud of dust on the horizon that Natsu returned to his prey, grasping the tailored collar and giving the weeping fellow a harsh shake. “Alright, since you are so tight lipped, let’s play a little game, yeah?” He cackled with little humor, pointing his revolver to the merchant man’s left knee.

At the horrified stare of his victim, Natsu cooed. “Tell me where your cash is, or I’ll see how many bulls-eyes I can make out of each knee. Sound fun?” His tone was dark and melodious, a hint of insanity buried within the man.

A life out in the Wild West was harsh as the land itself and Natsu was just another man that had grown hardy roots to survive.

His captive whined and kept huffing in more air, looking more of a windbag than a disciplined business man of the east. “B-Back of the coach…under the leather b-briefcase.” Was his confession, his eyes flickering between focus and dazed.

Still, Natsu hardly cared. “Thank you for your honesty.” He murmured softly before bringing the pistol to the man’s temple again, the sound of a trigger cocking louder than a gunshot itself. Natsu froze, breath clogged in his lungs, for it was not his gun that was ready to fire.

“Drop it.” A new voice commanded sternly, the shadow of a new figure blocking the harsh rays of the sun. Without hesitation, Natsu obeyed and lifted his hands up in surrender, too cautious to turn his head.

“Stand up.” Another voice ordered, much deeper than the first.

“ _Shit_ ’ Natsu thought angrily as his legs pushed off of the rocky dirt, taking extra measures to step back from his prisoner, hands raising even higher above his head.  _‘I was careless and now Zeref isn’t here to back my ass up_.’

“Capricorn, tie this sludge up. Can’t have 'im escape now can we?” The first voice spoke softly, humorously, and the bandit’s spine tingled. His heart sped up, his senses in overdrive, a heat igniting in his belly. He knew that voice…

A snarl tore out of his throat as his wrists were yanked behind him and bound with rope, tight enough for his fingers to go numb after a few seconds. Then, he was turned around and forced to sit next to the very same man he was torturing just moments earlier.

It was then he got a good look at his enemies.

A man with a pristine white tuxedo stood over him, grinning as he kicked the discarded pistol away and into the nearby brush. If Natsu didn’t know any better, he would say the dude looked like a goat, but provoking someone who now held the guns was a terrible idea.

Then, he locked eyes on  _her_.

Lucy-fucking-Heartfilia, just as he remembered her to be. Blonde hair up in a ponytail, curves hardly concealed behind the thin garments of men’s clothing, her eyes the same twinkling chocolate. Her smile was the same as the one he saw when she was in bed with him, mischievous and knowing. To this day, she had changed a lot, but still was the same Lucy.

“Cap-” she spoke lightly, bringing her thumb and index finger to her lips in mock thought, hip cocking out as she hummed, “-take this poor man around the wagon. He’s seen enough action today, don’t you think?”

“Lucy-” Natsu croaked, his throat incredibly dry.

“Oh, bless you, milady! Bless you!” Old portly and rich gasped as the one she called Cap helped him stand.

Lucy rose a brow at the man, amusement not lost on her face. With a lick of her lips, she said, “Why, I think you misunderstand, sir. You are a poor man because your loot is mine. You are going to sit here with no money or horses.” At the man’s horrified gape, Lucy winked. “Welcome to the West, hun.”

Natsu stiffened and roared, “No way! This is  _my_  heist here!”

Cap said nothing to him nor the merchant, easily lifting the silent man and carrying him out and around the overturned wagon, out of sight. Though, Natsu couldn’t shake the creepy stare the guy gave him before leaving.

Natsu inhaled sharply when Lucy’s gaze harpooned back to him, a casual smirk on her lips. “Well now. It’s been some time, Natsu, or should I call you by your favored title, END.” She mused easily, as if talking about the weather.

“I-” He began, only to swallow thickly and muse how ironic this situation was. The predator now the prey.

“Now that you found your brother, you’re the big, bad bandit, huh?” She chuckled lightly, looking him up and down as the sounds of luggage rustling echoed from the back of the wagon. “Well, big, bad bandits need to keep both eyes peeled. Didn’t you learn anything from Master?” The jest flew right into his chest, and Natsu bristled up like a defensive porcupine.

“Shove off! This is my gig and I don’t need your dirty paws stealing my money!” He hissed with narrowed eyes, his ferocity mediocre at best. It was fate’s law that he couldn’t scare her nor be enraged with her. Love had a funny way of slithering up and biting him in the ass.

She knew all his tricks, all the gimmicks he tried, the right buttons to make him bend to her will. Lucy could read him like a book, turn every page with those gentle fingers of hers, and skim over all the nasty farces he could cook up. After all, she had been his lover and his best friend.

Lucy laughed, sauntering up close before dropping herself to sit right on his lap, straddling over his belt buckle and stealing every fiber of thought from his mind. She pulled down his bandanna, revealing his whole face to her.

“Your heist?” She purred, and Natsu jolted as the metal of a gun barrel branded under his jaw like a steer iron. “Natsu, baby, you lost this raid as soon as you let your brother ride away.” Her voice was sultry and smooth, reminiscent of the time before he sought his brother to help him obtain revenge against Acnologia. Back when he had a heart, a gentle touch, and a hope of a family.

Back when he had Lucy.

His jaw grit shut as she pressed the barrel harder into his jaw, her favorite Colt revolver still as real as ever.

He should have stolen it when he left her that night, asleep in their bed, still dreaming of the promises he had made. Before she woke up to the promises he had broken.

Numb fingers flexed as his wrists ached, but nothing ached more than his lips, the urge to kiss her once more still burning hot beneath his charade. After all these years, he still wanted her. By the looks of it, so did she.

She scanned his face with a lick of her lips, staring up at him beneath long eyelashes. With every breath, he could see her cleavage, the rise and fall of her chest against his own, the pure torture of having her so near but on a different level so agonizing to bare.

“Untie me.” he commanded with a growl, dark eyes heated and demanding. Snake skin boots shifted in the dirt, but Lucy then shifted her weight to grind down on him and prevent any leg movement.

Ignoring his groan, Lucy leaned close and whispered, “No.”

He writhed underneath her, forcing every muscle in his face not to pout at the denial. Yet, Lucy squeezed her legs and stayed on top, the thought nearly making all of his blood trickle south.

Still, the gun at his flesh was a hardy reminder just who wore the pants right now. Oh, if Gray could see him now. The shame would never be forgotten.

“Do you know my name, Natsu?”” Lucy asked softly, her free hand playing with locks of his pink hair just like she used to when they’d just…yeah.

Blinking mostly in bafflement and not the painful rays of the sun boring down on them, Natsu hummed in affirmation since there was a few pounds of weapon under his chin. Of course he knew her name. He whispered it to himself every night as he gazed at the stars and thought of her. A blush coated his cheeks at the fact that he was ruined for life was beyond denying; Lucy had his heart in her soft little hands.

The very same hands holding the gun under his head.

The blonde woman giggled, twisting a particularly long strand of hair around her index finger slowly. “No, my other name, you goof.”

Oh…that one.

“Lucky Lucy Heartfilia?” Was his reply, the first 'L’ rolled on his tongue.

The smile she gave him made his heart flutter against his will, but the Colt trailing up his cheek and to his temple a bucket of ice on his soul.

“Uh huh. Do you know what it means?” She prompted as the barrel leveled out.

For this, he was silent, watching her passively with an expression of readiness. If she wanted to shoot him, she was well within her right. After all, what kind of man promises to love her forever and then leaves her alone in their bed?

It was a moment he regretted ever since he rode out of that town. She must have cried. All he left was a note poorly explaining his need to find Zeref.

At his silence, she clicked her tongue. “It means that I always get away and-” The gun pressed harder but his eyes never wavered from hers. “-any man I leave alive is lucky.” She whispered softly, the smell of her favorite caramel taffy treat on her breath.

The gun pulled away, and her lips met his harshly, teeth nettling at his bottom lip hungrily. Oh, he had not expected this but Natsu was too weak to deny this little sin. With a low growl he returned the kiss, licking and suckling at lips that had once been his own to touch. He was still bound by his hands but nothing could bound his mouth. When she moaned into his lips, everything felt surreal. Time had traveled back and this was his chance to make things right with her.

“I love you.” he murmured and she shivered above him, prodding his lips with her tongue. Natsu opened his mouth, ready to intensify this feeling, to indulge in her even deeper, but the cloth that was crammed into his mouth stalled every hazy emotion.

Lucy leaned back, licking her lips with a heated and lustful gaze. “I know.” She hummed brightly, trailing her fingers down his neck and tickling at his collarbone. “You said so in your letter.” She pointed out, slowly lifting herself off of him.

His groan of disapproval through the gag brought a giggle out of her but she made no move to untie his bindings. With elegant poise, she brushed her pants free of dirt, giving him a tender smile that was exactly the the ones from the past.

“I’d love to stay but your big brother will be back any moment to have a chat with you about the lost loot. I’d hate to interfere with that.” She laughed, bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling.

From around the wagon, a palomino with a saddle weighted down by money bags trotted over and nuzzled at her shoulder. Following, was a bay horse with Cap and the same saddle setup. They had just robbed him blind after he successfully robbed someone blind.

How unfortunate for him, he thought with a scowl.

With a wink, Lucy mounted her horse and gathered the reigns in her slender fingers. “Thanks for the donation, Natsu. Oh, there have been reports of Lucky Lucy sightings around here, so the sheriff will be along soon if not your brother.” Lucy informed with a causal gesture to the horizon. “See you on the next raid…or behind bars. Whatever.”

Natsu shifted, his hands aching from the awkward position, but one blown kiss from the blonde as she rode away from him made him pause.

This time, she was doing the leaving.

It wasn’t until she was a dust cloud over the hills that Natsu finally gave up un-tieing himself, settling for the wait of fate.

He had forgotten that Lucy was a bandit too and supposed being let off with a kiss was one of the best punishments he could have received from her. She had stolen his heart.

Zeref, however, would be less understanding.


	2. Stolen Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come dawn, he’d lie.

The door slamming open should have been the wake up call. The brass knob, heavy in the craft, crashing against the walls should have been like a gunshot. The stairs should have been too tedious to climb. Anything should have made them stop.

But they didn’t…they weren’t strong enough.

His hands tore at her jacket, hot and chapped lips devouring her own with all the greed that came with the occupation. She, in turn, yanked his red handkerchief from his neck, dragging her nails lightly across the base of the neck and collarbone.

He shivered with a light moan into her lips, his boots blindly kicking at the door to slam it shut behind them, the cacophonous sound not stirring them from each other.

They weren’t supposed to be together like this, not after what he did. But, small and temporary alliances were common among bandits of the Wild West, and Natsu didn’t look gifted horses in the mouth, so to speak.

No, when Lucy walked into the saloon, hips sashaying with sass and sex appeal, Natsu was certain he inhaled some of the whiskey he had been shooting. His lungs were still burning even as Zeref mildly introduced the crazy idea to rob a local gang and happened to invite a few Fairy Tail riders to join.

Betrayal and backstabbing were guaranteed, but not for tonight. No, the heist was a success, so this night was for food and drink…and forgotten feelings.

Lucy had looked so lovely, sipping her gin as she kept her guard up around such strange men. He hardly blamed her. She was in the belly of a beast right now, Tartaros goons not a real comfortable crowd to be around. Even the Black Wizard, himself, had the image to set his own brother on edge.

Zeref never found out who robbed his little brother that fateful day and Natsu had no intention of telling him the culprit was drinking his liquor. The black haired bandit knew of Natsu’s affections towards the blonde woman, even teasing him about it with the same callous behavior. She had been his past, when he ran with Fairy Tail and never worried about a murderous psychopath killing his adoptive father.

Now, as the leader of the Tartaros gang, Natsu had all the power to finally kill Acnologia. With Zeref and his own gang at his side, the Bringer of the Apocalypse was sure to rot in a shallow ditch somewhere in the desert.

But before he rode off to his probable death, the man figured he had a few loose ends to tie up: like the beautiful blonde turning away lustful suitors left and right, her lips begging for his touch.

How she moved from drinking gin to stripping him out of his cloak was a haze. Natsu could vaguely recall finishing his whiskey before meeting her eyes from across the saloon. The little indiscretions that brought them together faded away at the first kiss, their legs getting them carried away: to one of the many beds on the top floor.

“Natsu.” Lucy whispered, boldly nibbling at his bottom lip while her fingers made efforts to remove his leather vest. The complicated buckles and buttons drew a noise of frustration from her, ultimately tying up her attention enough for Natsu to tear her free of the suede jacket and cotton shirt.

There she stood, the bed in the background, her shoulders and neck illuminated by the full moon filtering through the windows. Those deep chocolate eyes gazed at him evenly, her perfected poker face still a sight to behold after all these years apart.

Though, Lucy of Fairy Tail should never have to use her guarded expression against him. Had they really fallen that far apart?

Then, Natsu noticed.

Her pearl white brassier certainly addressed her support needs, gracing her with much needed breathing space but still keeping her assets in check as she moved. He longed for the bare brushes of skin on skin, much like those they shared on the first night of many; when exploring each other meant more than revenge.

The undergarment was nice and gave him quite a head rush in the skull and the groin, but the paler skin that peeked from between her breasts taunted him so, like alcohol for a drunkard. Natsu reached for her, eyes tightening at her small shift of weight: as if she were to flee. He never gave her the chance to consider it.

His hands tore the clothing, buttons popping from the force of his motion, breaking the brassier away and letting all of her chest spill before his scrutiny. The bountiful globes were as tantalizing as ever, but his lust was curbed by the long scar that traveled down between her chest and curled off to her left, ending even with her belly button.

The skin was smooth, the former wound shallow and quickly treated. However, it remained marked on the canvas, a vivid reminder of caution and what could have been.

Lucy inhaled sharply, crossing her arms over her chest in shock and shame, but the man had seen what he hoped he never saw.

Natsu did not realize how tense his jaw was as he reached for her, gently prying her arms away for a second look, her wrists trembling under the rough but memorable connection. Silent as the grave, he traced his thumb down the scar line, calloused pads tickling at soft and smooth skin, watching her muscles flex towards the end of the mark with fascination.

There were more, smaller and less severe but still there. Each one, a painful reminder to what could have been lost and never retrieved.  

“Natsu?” She whispered after enough silence between them, the guarded expression drifting to curiosity as his thumb circled the base of the scar thoughtfully. He had been staring at where his tanned skin met her pale complexion, transfixed.

The voice of an angel drew his eyes to hers in a snap, lust reforged into a new emotion. Need. Raw need.

With little effort, he leaned close and captured her lips, having finally noticed the small scar dotting her bottom lip: formerly a busted lip. The hands he used to steal and cheat came up to cradle her face, touching the small mark that once gave her a bloody forehead. The loving touches, ever so familiar to his old self, dragged a sigh from her, her body leaning close for more.

Tender and sure, battle worn fingers pulled at her hair, removing the brass clip that had once belonged to her mother, placing it on the bedside table without rest to his kisses. Golden thread hair spilled through his hands, cascading down her back in length that surpassed his memory.

The faint sounds from the bar faded away to just them, the shared husky breaths between them sweet music for the aching lovers.

The alcohol that burned his throat now pooled in his belly, but the warm flood of love and affection promptly surpassed it. They were not drunk, Lucy’s movements much too precise and his thoughts much too clear. The effects of liquor held no power over their emotions, every movement meant.

He finally had the chance to show her how he regretted leaving, how shattered his heart had been before he saw her again. Natsu promised himself that he would not waste this chance.

“I love you.” He murmured, the low tone tickling his throat more than the emotion he displayed. It wasn’t declared like when they partied with Fairy Tail. The words held no longing and regret like the ones he gave her that night he left. This time, it wasn’t wistful lust like the words of the carriage heist. His statement was of truth and awe, as if a little emotion like love was enough to break him. And Lucy could tell.

Her gaze never faltered as he pulled back to look into her eyes, brown orbs sharp and open. Everything was there, mixed in. Her worry, hurt, anger, the depression she fell into, the aggressive evolution into Lucky Lucy without him: all there in her eyes.

He had hurt her, but at least she understood.

She inhaled, blinking and erasing everything just for the words, “I love you, Natsu.” Not ’ _I know_ ’, not ’ _I love me too’_. She used his name, and that was all it took for the fires to flare up again.

He sought her neck, the bare and vulnerable skin a treat to test, kisses turning into nibbles and suckles that dragged the cutest sounds from her. He hungered for more, hands traveling to cup her breasts, lips grinning into the nape as Lucy whimpered from the heat. Natsu was always hot in temperature and she had foolishly forgotten.

When he rolled her nipples, flicking his tongue along fevered skin, a soft moan passed her lips, the sound spurring his arousal and prompting him to continue. His mouth, having finished leaving marks along her neck, drifted south to envelope the pert breast, freeing a hand to drift down her stomach. With a glance up at her flushed face, his exploring fingers dipped under her belt, but went no further.

The woman was shivering, wishing silently for Natsu to continue the trip down, but when he did nothing, she opened her eyes with deliberate slowness, biting her lip in the way she knew he loved as she asked, “Please?”

He didn’t make her wait and longer.

Practiced hands roughly unbuckled her belt of guns, daggers, and tricks; her trousers slipping down from the weight without aid. The bare skin was tantalizing, Natsu almost diverted to stare, but he focused on peeling down the white panties and exposing her completely, driven mad by the scent of her perfume and arousal.

Some things never changed.

Ignoring her startled cry, the man lifted and gently deposited her on the neatly made bed, hardly giving her time to recuperate before his lips were on hers again. Tongues tangled, but he left her wanting as he settled between her thighs, smirking when she huffed in irritation.

Devious fingers pressed into her thighs, his mouth burning down her body to press light kisses on the inside of her legs, neglecting her core completely. The curve of her hips gave him the sensation of salivation, but teasing her was all the more sweeter as she panted, her chest rising and falling anxiously.

“Natsu…don’t tease-” She ordered, gaining a stern tone that nearly made him forgo foreplay. Forceful and commanding Lucy, he thought, hissing as his length throbbed against his trouser zipper. Images of her riding him, breasts unbound, commanding him with dirty words filled his mind. He wanted to grind her into the mattress but Lucy grinding him there sounded so much _better_.

“Natsu-” Lucy whimpered, the tense tone still present, “-Natsu, don’t t _eeease_ -”

His lips were as light as a butterfly’s wing beat on her sensitive nub, but the heat and moisture of his lips had her purring, bucking her hips to bump into his chin. Air breezed over her skin as he chuckled, gracing her with one long lick up her slit.

He threw her legs over his shoulder, using his strength to keep her still while he tasted and teased, tracing her lips and flicking her bundle of nerves with every trip. Hips bucked against him, her eyes locked on his face as he worked, her cheeks redder than the poppies that bloomed in the flower boxes of the healers.

He hummed into a kiss, savoring her wild jolt and heady cry of his name, watching her eyes close and her lips part. “N-Natsu, nnghh.”

Beautiful, he thought proudly, moving his grip enough to allow his hand to join his lips at her center, pressing the tip of his middle finger into her soaking core. Lucy gasped, grinding her hips into his lips and taking his finger deeper, the digit sliding along her walls with ease and familiarity.

The second finger followed, and the blonde gave a ragged sigh, her slender fingers tangling in his pink hair, yanking him, demanding.

So impatient.

Those fingers curled and twisted, just as he harshly sucked on her clit, and he felt what he was waiting for. Her inner muscles had been tight, but after that dual attack, she unraveled with a howl. Back arching off the bed, her brown eyes were clenched shut as her muscles massaged over his fingers, slathering his hand in her essence.

Despite that, Natsu busied himself by peppering light kisses along her quivering thighs, leaving hickeys occasionally just for his own satisfaction, watching her chest rise and fall with life and bliss. Hands also unbuttoned his shirt, stripping his torso bare and revealing all he had to hide.

He dragged the woman by the hips, lifting her and turning so that she straddled his hips as he lay on the bed. In the past, Lucy had favored this position less than the others he proposed, proclaiming embarrassment and forwardness. But now, her eyes gleamed in mischief, enough to make him regret not removing his pants before hand. But, the fire calmed as she took in his chest and torso: the scars painted on his body like splintered bullet holes.

Her sharp inhale was followed by gentle touches, her soft hands tracing every healed wound with tender care, teeth biting her lip as she was lost in thoughts all her own.

Her thumb traced one of the most recent ones, the ‘X’ crossed scar near his hip where two bullets grazed him, and he hissed, thrusting and rubbing his persistent arousal against her leg: stopping with a disappointed groan when he did not feel relieved in the slightest.

But he did catch her attention away from the fresh scar and back to the task at hand. Only if she wanted to, that was.

Agonizingly slow, Lucy shifted and traced his chiseled chest, lightly scraping her nails along his nipples in revenge, savoring his pleasured breaths and annoyed growls. “Is this payback?” He whispered huskily, tensing as the woman sat and gyrated her hips over his clothed length. “ _Nghh, shit._ ”

Licking her lips, Lucy didn’t answer him as occupied herself with unbuckling his belt, dragging his trousers down his legs and leaving them at his ankles for him to kick off with his boots. Then, she pulled his boxers down, unveiling the straining arousal beneath.

Natsu hissed at the force, bucking his hips in hopes of touching something to alleviate the ache and burn. Once again, he felt no such comfort until Lucy gently grasped him and gave him mercy.

He was just as soft as ever, Lucy boldly reacquainting herself by playing with the foreskin and tracing the pulsing vein that traveled up the underside of his cock. Natsu grunted, cursing softly as she played, his hands gripping the blankets to restrain himself.

She noticed.

With a small grin that commonly graced her face when she thought of something devious, the female bandit used her thumb to swirl over his swollen head, lathering a bead of precum over the tip and stroking it firmly.

Natsu whined, licking his lips as he waited for more, praying she didn’t let go and leave him wanting. After all, this was his apology, letting himself suffer so that she may enjoy herself. In all these years, he never forgave himself for leaving her with just a letter and no contact information. She probably thought he was dead before the carriage incident.

He felt her weight shift, and he dared to peek at what she planned next. His dick jolted in her warm hand as she slipped the tip along her core, hovering so precariously over his hips as she teased herself with his arousal. Teeth worried at her bottom lip, brown eyes locked on him as she mewled with every brush of his heat against hers.

The image quickly became Natsu’s choice imagination for when he had to do the deed to himself. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed with euphoric pleasure as her hips moved her along his length, drenching him in her juices and preparing for the intimate connection.

Natsu could hardly wait, biting his lip so hard he almost broke skin as the blunt tip of his cock breached her warm walls.

Lucy took it slow, steadying herself with hands splayed on his torso as she worked her way down, moaning with delight every time he throbbed. It had been a while since the last time, she mused as she monitored the dull pressure he created with every inch he slipped deeper. Memory was slipping, every twitch making her forget everything but them…and the act. The connection was so close, so very close, that both parties trembled in anticipation.

Finally, Lucy slid all the way, taking him whole with a breathless sigh and a low moan. Natsu was not much better, his teeth grit as he lost the battle with his hands. Fingers dug into her hips, holding her still while they both adjusted to the forbidden feelings.

“N-Natsu-,” Lucy sighed lightly, shifting her hips and grinning when Natsu swore and clutched her hips almost painfully. The muscles under her hands were taunt, rippling as her every move put the man beneath her in pleasure. Sweat beaded on his forehead, her sight watching his thick swallows from his tense neck.

She never wanted another man, never sought out one when Natsu left. There was something about the way he could be so rough around the edges but so pliant when it came to her. Even now, as the leader for the most feared gang in the west, he let her have her way, resisted his deepest temptations so that she could enjoy what they had. Natsu had always been right for her.

Deep down, Lucy also knew he never took another besides her. He had promised and Natsu was almost as good as her with his promises. The only one was the broken promise to marry her…but he left instead.

He grunted, giving his hips a tiny shift, only half alert to how she stared down at him. The heat was unbearable, consuming his thoughts down into a cyclone. She was certainly stunning, straddling him and taking his length to the hilt. His body was rigid beneath her command.

“Not so tough now, END.” She teased huskily, rolling her hips and observing his flexing muscles. “Are you gonna just let me top? That’s unexpected from the leader of Tartaros.”

His grip left dents in her luscious waist as he pressed his hips up into her apex, earning a soft moan from the blonde above. Here it was, her trash talk…yet he craved it.

Her hips rolled again, drawing up before engulfing him again. He wailed, harshly thrusting and startling her to yelp at the shock of pleasure.

Grip shifting, Natsu angled his pumps with his heels, digging into the mattress as he challenged her dominance. Golden head tossing back, her lips parted with a mewl, matching his thrusts almost desperately. Her breasts bobbed before his eyes, taunting him as he struggled to keep from exploding too soon.

The long lonely nights were treated with mental fantasies and his very skilled hands. He was sorely out of practice, but he’d rather not tell Lucy that. No, just watching her gyrate her hips into his, riding out her own pleasure so desperately, was enough for him for now.

Although, feeling her clench around him was nearly unraveling his resolve.

They were scorching, fervently exploring after years apart. He shamelessly devoured her with his gaze, committing every scar to memory, every curve too.

“N-Natsu… _please_ -” She hissed, turning to a brisk grind as a whimper escaped her plump lips. The pressure on his length was suffocating, driving his climax closer with the speed of a runaway train heist. The gang leader was going to lose it.

But before he toppled off the edge…

His right hand smoothed over her lower belly, flattening against her moist skin. A moment later, his thumb slipped past the light curls and discovered the little nub once more, pressing it back into the length that was pistoning inside her core.

She was quivering, writhing with a sob. “ _More-_ ” Her voice was needy as she sloppily bounced, guided by his hand and the rewarding rubs of his thumb. He must have done something right, for she froze and mewled, body quaking before she picked up her pace with ragged breaths.

“Oh  _shit_  Luce-” He groaned, closing his eyes as her hips circled with ever thrust of his. The way she was riding him, biting her lip to stifle the embarrassingly loud cries she was prone to make, was so sexy that his thoughts short circuited to nothing but curse words and the phrase ’ _Don’t stop_ ’.

Lucy had no intention of doing so, throwing her head back when his index finger slithered to aid his thumb at her center, lightly squeezing her between his fingers and massaging.

It was a lost cause to  fight her climax, her insides quivering before clenching as she came, finally crying out his name as she stalled over him.

Snarling, Natsu grasped her hips as he sat up and cradled her between his spread legs, thrusting a few more times before catching his own finale. The shared kiss consisted of her lazy lips and his parted in a moan as he spilled himself.

He would never admit how much he loved her hands roaming his face as she came down from her high, letting him cling to her as he gathered his senses. Sweat skin slipped between them but it didn’t stop their embrace. The kisses didn’t slow or fade in intensity and Natsu never wanted to pull away.

He never wanted to leave her again.

But, somehow his climax left him boneless, so Natsu had to lay back down on the bed, dragging Lucy with him. She lay flat on him with a sigh, resting her head on his left pectoral with a sleepy smirk.

If only they could stay like this forever, Natsu thought as he heard her breathing even out in slumber, coaxing him down under the waves of sleep sooner than he would have liked.

Dreams filled with tall, busty, and blonde soothed his subconsciousness. Lucy in a homely outfit, eyes sparkling with joy as her hands rested over a very swollen belly. Lucy, laughing as she stroked her horse’s muzzle. Lucy, whispering to him as she rested on the bed next to him, the sunlight giving her hair a starry glow.

He almost cursed when he awoke to the sound of shuffling. The weight of Lucy was gone and with it, her warmth. A groan fought its way out of his throat but he swallowed it down at the next series of shuffles, peering through squinted lids at the source.

Lucy, bouncing on one foot as she worked herself back into her pants, wriggling her hips to work the garment on. Then, she turned towards his own pants, plucking out a small cloth bag that held his coin.

So she bedded him and then robbed him this time? Sounds just like her.

Too bad he wasn’t about to let her get away like last time.

His hand on her wrist startled her to yelp, fixing wide eyes on his face as she dropped the bag into his waiting hand. “Natsu!” She breathed.

Ignoring her, he pulled her flush against him, nose to nose, glaring down at her stunned expression with serious intensity. “Robbing me with my pant’s down, huh?” He murmured, almost fondly.

Lucy pursed her lips and schooled her expression, once again playing her poker face. Not one emotion slid through as she stared back at him and grumbled, “You’re naked.”

“So?” He fired back cockily, thoroughly enjoying her blush. “You were too but then you had to try and rob me.” He played with the flap of her shirt, smirking at her startled blink as his coarse skin touched her smooth. “You are still robbing me with my dick loose.”

She swung and he let her smack him on the cheek. Those brown eyes were alight with fire, her chest heaving as she stared. He flinched, but his head didn’t turn from the force.

“I’m not going to let you steal from me again.” He assured her softly, eyes searching. “You’ve stolen enough from me.”

Lucy scowled. “I only stole from you twice. The carriage and now.” She hissed, attempting to twist her wrist free from his firm hold.

Natsu didn’t let her, bringing the inside of her wrist to his lips and taking her fight away with one gentle kiss. “That’s a lie.” He murmured into her skin, savoring the warmth she gave. “You stole from me a third time…that night in Fairy Tail. You said you loved me.”

He paused and heard her sharply gulp air, quivering in his hand and against his body. “Natsu…” She said warningly, her voice but a whisper. But, it was far too late to go back.

“You stole my heart, Lucy. You stole my mind, my heart, my body. I couldn’t think about anything but you. Tell me you felt the same. I know you felt something.” He pleaded.

She licked her lips, hesitantly mulling over his words as her own walls weakened to him. Blinking once, she sighed and he felt her relax. “…I still do.”

Flames could have been licking up his arm and he wouldn’t have been able to care. All that mattered was her.

“But I can’t trust you as the Tartaros leader, Natsu. You know that.” She added, “This is the West. Keep to your own, remember?” Still, she leaned into him, letting his forehead rest on hers. Never mind that he was naked, nor that she was previously making off with his coin.

“I’m not asking you to trust me. I want you to keep it, my heart, until I can come back and fulfill my promise.” He said, brushing hair from her cheek as he dropped the bag of coin back into her hand. Ignoring her surprised look, he pressed a strong and passionate kiss to her lips, languidly enjoying what he was about to let go.

Lucy, the one person END could ever love this much. The one person he couldn’t keep, not yet.

“I really do love you.” She breathed, pocketing his offering before tangling her fingers in his hair and robbing him of breath next.

She could out steal him, that was for sure.

“Lucy-” He rasped, growling when she nibbled at his bottom lip, “-you need to go before everyone wakes.” Curse him for being so weak. So brittle to her touch. How did Zeref think him ruthless enough to lead the gang?

Oh but when her lips pulled away from his, he was a weak man. Weak for hurting her and not being strong enough to keep her. But that little smile she let escape as she turned away was enough…and the memory of her atop him.

Come dawn, he’d lie and say he was wasted enough to sleep through her trickery, snarling about her to his brother before managing to keep his ruffians in line.

He’d never tell, however, about the panties she had forgotten in their room. Those held a special place in his pocket, when he could give them back along with every day of his life.


End file.
